


Public Nuisance

by Mikey (mikes_grrl)



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Life on Mars Anonymous Pornfest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikes_grrl/pseuds/Mikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gene try to be inconspicuous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Nuisance

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted in a shorter version in the fiandyfic's Anonymous Porn Fest ("Sam gives Gene a lesson in stealth. Public hand-job or blowjob (but feel free to go as far as you want)") and since we have been given permission to repost the stories we wrote for that, I am. Enjoy!

They leaned against the wall. It was chest high, and a bit out of place, but the view was perfect down the street. They looked like two blokes off from work, hanging over the wall, checking out the neighborhood. Which they were, but in a totally professional sense. The jewelry store down the way was rumored to be targeted 'soon' so Gene set up surveillance. Sam did not have any faith whatsoever in the tip, but he followed his Guv.

Gene made their cover somewhat realistic by hauling out some bitter and his flask, and Sam adjusted his 'workman's' cap in annoyance.

"Don' start, Missus."

"We're on the job."

"We're undercover, as you are so fond of. Take the good with the bad." Gene drank deeply from his flask, then turned his whole attention to the beer.

"Bein' undercover is bad enough…"

"'Xactly what I meant. That's the bad. This…" He shook the flask. "This is the good. 'Ere." He handed it over. Sam leaned back to face the street as he took a very modest sip from the flask. His move put their hips together. Gene sucked on his teeth but did not say anything, looking up and down the street. Sam bumped his hip and Gene shot him a look. "Everyone an' their cousin, Sam." He motioned to the street.

"Not here." Sam dropped on hand as if he were going to scratch himself and ran it over Gene's crotch. The bulge was not quite firm, but present, and Gene coughed.

"Not _here_," Gene hissed between his teeth.

Sam turned around so his back was to the wall, handed the flask back, and made as if he were inspecting the garden inside the wall critically, while moving his hand over Gene's crotch again and slowly undoing the zipper. Gene stood still as a statue.

"What the bloody 'ell are you doing, Tyler?" Gene tilted his head as he whispered viciously, getting flushed and obviously trying not to move at all.

"Checking things out," Sam said, too loudly, as a couple walked down the pavement on the other side of the wall and glanced at them. "Nice garden." He dug around a bit and finally pushed Gene's Y-front open and gently extracted Gene's quickly hardening cock.

"Jesus Sam…" Gene ran a hand over his face, and covered his mouth.

"Could stop me." Sam cooed, facing the garden but flicking his eyes towards Gene once or twice.

"Mmmmph."

"You just keep an eye out, then. I'll stroke things along."

"Mmmbastardt," said Gene from behind clenched teeth and his hand.

Sam gently ran his fingers up and down Gene's shaft, dipping down to caress the curly hairs encircling the cock, twisting the hairs with a soft tug and then sliding his fingers back up. He rubbed lightly a few times then finally curled his hand around the head of Gene's cock, palming it, rubbing the pre-cum around. Gene suppressed a shudder.

"Keep your eyes open, Gene. Little too suspicious otherwise."

"Fuck off," Gene snapped but opened his eyes and nodded at a passerby. "Do what you got to do, Tyler, don' drag it out." He pulled in a large breath of air, steeling himself, still talking from behind his hand.

"Oh, I don' drag. I slip…slide…rub…stroke…caress…" With each whispered word Sam's hand stroked Gene's cock, and finally Gene let out a small, short, piercing whine and tried not to snap his hips. He coughed and looked away from the elderly lady tottering by with her small bag of groceries.

"I'm…mph…damn…fairy…" Gene growled and looked at the ground on the other side of the wall, and Sam thought he saw tears forming in the corner of Gene's eye.

Sam ended the delicate stroking and wrapped his hand around Gene's cock, embracing it, and began fisting it with hard, short strokes, trying to keep all the movement in his wrist so his arm simply looked like it was hanging down, helping prop him up against the wall. He felt Gene's body clinching and trying not to roll, muscles spasming from the effort to stay still, as Gene started coughing, or actually choking, into his hand.

"Excuse you," a matronly woman sniffed as she passed by in front of the wall, and Gene coughed again trying to answer her. Sam lifted up his thumb so it was running across the base of the head with every stroke and Gene hunched up and ran his other hand through his hair. He looked for all the world like a tired man leaning against the wall, his eyes finally closed for good, as he kept breathing through his hand. But Sam felt the twitching and Gene was shifting back and forth on his feet as Sam picked up the pace and began snapping his wrist.

"Sam…" Gene whispered and Sam felt it, sensed it as Gene tensed up and willed himself to remain utterly, completely still as it hit him. Gene's cocked swelled in Sam's grip and throbbed and Gene shuddered and gasped as he came, rolling his head as his chest contracted and he let out a low, murmuring groan into his hand that might have been Sam's name. His cock purged cum over Sam's hand and onto the wall and Gene's hips almost, nearly moved, the muscles held in check through sheer willpower.

"Might get that looked at. Cough sounds bad." Sam said loudly as he petted Gene's limp penis, smearing cum all over it. Gene straightened up, his face and neck covered in a sheen of sweat.

"Feelin' better now, Sammy Boy."

"Yeah?"

"Like a new man." Gene took a swig from the flask.

"Funny. I feel a cough coming on."

###


End file.
